Finding It Out
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: It's been two months since Aoi stopped hanging out with Tenma. He's had enough and with the urging of Kariya, he decided to follow her. Akane appears, interested. They waited outside to see Aoi waiting... for Tsurugi! Now... what are those two up to? Kyousuke x Aoi. Mention of Hakuryuu x Kinako. Hinted one-sided Tenma x Aoi.


It's been a long day since practice ended. And Matsukaze Tenma had been dreading this time of day, he wished he could practice all day and night, but couldn't... after last time.

"Hey Aoi!" Tenma called as he ran to the team's blue-haired manager.

"Tenma." The said girl replied.

"Hey Aoi... should I walk you home?"

"Nah. I have to go somewhere."

"Really? Where? Maybe I could come with you!"

"Uhm... no thanks... besides, I could be out until evening and Aki-san said that you should be home by 7:30..."

"Oh... okay..." Tenma smiled. But in the inside, he was disappointed. It's been like this for two months now and he was getting worried.

"You know... if you you really want to know, you should follow her." a voice behind him said.

"W-what?" Tenma asked, surprised and shocked. But most importantly, almost willing to do it. But he couldn't do that to a friend. He turned around to his his fellow teammate- the blue-haired defender.

"Why not spy on her if you want to know why she stopped hanging out with you." Kariya said.

"B-but-"

"But what? You're curious aren't you? Plus, Shuu spied on Hakuryuu and Kinako once and it went _well_." Kariya said, silently snickering on the inside. He too was interested on why Aoi stopped hanging out with the brunet.

"Count me in." Said a soft voice behind Kariya. It was one of their manager- the one who likes Shindou and photography.

"A-akane! I thought you went home already!" Kariya took a step back.

Akane shook her head. "We should follow her. Besides, aren't you curious?" She glanced at Aoi, who was already leaving. After she exited the door, Tenma, Kariya and Akane were the only ones left.

"Fine." Tenma sighed in defeat. He was tempted too much already.

The two hid behind the bushes just outside the soccer club building. It looked like Aoi was waiting for someone. How did they think that? Well, she was leaning on a tree where the shade is, holding her shoulder bag and reading a magazine.

A short time has passed and Kariya almost fell asleep from boredom. Tenma was still wide awake and is waking Kariya up while Akane was keeping an eye on Aoi with her camera.

Another five minutes had passed and just when they're about to leave, Tsurugi arrived.

"Huh?" Kariya's eyes shot open when Tenma gave up on waking him up and just stared at Tsurugi and Aoi with a gaping mouth. "T-tsurugi? With Aoi?!"

"What?!" Kariya nearly screamed. If they were in a secret relationship, this could be the perfect blackmail!

"Must. Take. Pictures." Akane chanted weirdly as she began to take pictures of the very close Tsurugi and Aoi. When Tsurugi kissed her cheek, Tenma almost fainted, Akane nearly squealed as she took a picture and Kariya had to hold back a laugh.

"Where shall we go today, my lady?" Tsurugi grinned cheekily. Kariya nearly fainted, Tenma's eyes nearly bulged out and Akane rapidly took pictures.

"Hmmm..." Aoi tapped her chin teasingly. "The park... then that new cafe and probably back to your place..." Tsurugi smirked at the mention of the new cafe and the suggestion of his place.

"Does she mean _Pour les couples_?" Tenma whispered to Kariya. "It literally means 'For the Couples'! I mean, it has the word 'Couples' on the name!"

Kariya smiled mischeviously, but soon died down. He better not get his hopes high. But soon smiled again once Aoi clung onto Tsurugi's arm and he didn't do anything about it except blush. Akane started taking pictures once again.

They followed the two to the park, where the two sat on the bench just in front of the lake. They looked around and only saw little kids playing on the playground and their parents watching them, but other than them, nobody else. It almost seems like the world was on their side today.

With Kariya, Akane (and her camera with who knows how many pictures) and Tenma well-hidden behind the bushes just on the other side of the lake, Aoi and Tsurugi seemed to be on a trance of looking at the scene of two ducks which one of them is probably a male and and the other is a female.

Tsurugi looked... calm and peaceful. Kariya had never thought he'd see that look on his face. Tenma looked... indescribable. Akane quickly shot pictures of them when Aoi laid her head on Tsurugi's shoulder. Akane looked over at Tenma after another shot, he looked... jealous. Kariya noticed this as well and smirked. It was like a dream coming true- Matsukaze Tenma was jealous.

Aoi blushed and Tenma turned sort of red when Tsurugi placed an arm on the blue-haired girl's waist and rested his head on the top of hers. Kariya smirked even wider and Akane blushed- taking more pictures.

Tsurugi now blushed this time and Tenma turned even more redder once Aoi rested her head on his lap. With her head facing his. Aoi licked her lips, causing Tsurugi to smirk and moved his head closer to her. Tenma's heart almost stopped, Kariya's smirk could never get wider and Akane began taking photos by the milisecond. They had finally found out.

Tsurugi and Aoi were on a date. And were probably dating for the past two months.

Tenma gasped and fainted with a thud on the ground once Aoi is now sitting on Tsurugi's lap with her facing him. The two were now having a passionate make-out session. Tsurugi's left hand was behind her waist, while the other hand was on her hair, playing with it like a toy, pulling her closer every second of every kiss, deepening the kiss. While Aoi's hands were playing with his hair, twisting them with a finger and the other was just playing wild with it. So far, it felt like hours to those who were watching (Kariya, Tenma and Akane) and it felt like eons to the couple, only ten minutes had actually passed.

Once Tenma woke up and stopped fainting the two stopped making out and pulled away from each other, gasping for air, Tenma's heart started beating once more, Kariya was now cheekily grinning- thinking of how much blackmail this is worth and Akane probably thinking how much of a good couple this is and might make a scrapbook.

The two walked out of the park hand-in-hand and making sure nobody was watching them. But so far, Kariya, Akane and Tenma were good enough to hide from the two and spotted Hakuryuu and Kinako (and Shuu who was hiding in the bushes. Again) along the way. When the two arrived at Pour Les Couples Cafe they took a seat by the windows. Sitting across each other, chatting and laughing were the only actions that the two were only seen doing by the three spies. The hostess had thought that the girl was having a date with _two _guys and walked away grumbling.

To get a closer look Kariya, Akane and Tenma entered in with disguises bought from the disguise store beside the cafe they sat somewhere far but close enough to hear Tsurugi and Aoi.

With Akane still taking pictures of the romantic gestures the two are making, Tenma and Kariya were listening to the two.

"Kyousuke-kun... maybe we should tell the team about... _us_." Aoi said with her fidgeting fingers. She laid her hands on the table after the waitress took their orders.

"Aoi-chan..." Tsurugi whispered softly but the three can still hear it. He held her hands and she blushed. Kariya's eyes almost exploded, Akane nearly ran out of space for the pictures but luckily, she had brought a spare, Tenma hyperventilated so hard. It shocked them that Tsurugi would say something like 'Aoi-chan' with a soft tone!

Tsurugi sighed, "Aoi-chan... I- I think we should tell the team about... _us_. But... I'm afraid that well... things will change...". He frowned.

As if on cue, the waitress arrived with their order.

Aoi took a bite of her cake, she looked down, "I- It's okay. If you don't want to tell them, we don't have to!". Aoi smiled. It made Tsurugi wash all of his problems away and made his legs feel like jelly. _Man... just how much power can she have over me? _Tsurugi thought.

_You really don't have to. _Kariya thought, smirking.

Akane, kept on taking pictures while Tenma fainted sometime later. The couple had finished eating and were ready to leave until...

Kariya started daydreaming about blackmailing those two, involuntarily, he started to laugh loudly causing people to shoot looks at their direction. Tsurugi looked behind Aoi to see Kariya. It caused him to turn red and walk angrily to their table.

"Run! Run! Abort mission! Abort mission!" Kariya yelled when he saw the red ace striker. He dragged Akane (who was still taking pictures. She had so much pictures to make a full album already) and Tenma (who still fainted)

After the three left, Aoi suggested something, "Now that they're gone. How about we go back to your place?"

Tsurugi smirked and took her arm as he left money on the table. He kissed her forehead as he said, "We'll just deal with them tomorrow."


End file.
